Lost and Found
by elite-kunoichi
Summary: Sequel to Come Back Home:Everything was supposed to fall into place once he'd returned.But it hadn't.Instead his presence was filled with emptiness. Sakura was no longer sure if rehabilitation was even possible for Sasuke. Time didn't seem to heal him.
1. aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that only in my dreams in which reality does not exist do I dare to claim ownership of Naruto, the characters or the ninja world.

a/n: yes, finally a sequel to Come back home. Truth is I had written part of this just after completing the prequel, but have only written when I occasionally broke free of the chains of h/w.

btw, if you haven't read Come back home, I'm not quite sure you will fully understand the content in depth. Also, this will be a short fic.

_Italics = memories_

Normal = present time

R&R

LOST AND FOUND

_A body lost, another found._

As the wind blew, small hurricanes of leaves swirled around her legs as she stood stiffly, eyes focused on the object before her. She felt her hair whip around her face as she willed herself to stop feeling, to act like a proper shinobi, not like a grief stricken girl. Her face was pale and thin, while her eyes were dark and burdened with heavy bags from her sleepless nights. When her eyes began to sting, heavy salty tears formed, and not for the first time, her knees gave way as she collapsed in front of the tomb stone, hands clutching the dirt that belonged to the empty grave of her team mate. It had been almost a year since the incident. Sakura wiped her face with her dirtied sleeve. Almost a year and she was still able to remember the event.

_They had finally arrived at Konoha interrogation centre, and stood in an empty room with a hospital bed, medicine and restraints. Sakura watched as the events blurred before her. Ibiki and Shizune shouted orders to and at anbu and medics. She watched silently as her team-mate was chained and drained of chakra to remove any threat, but also tended to any damaging wounds. The sound of the door opening and shutting caught everyone's attention as the Godaime stormed in, inspecting the Uchiha. Tsunade silently examined his body and the area in which the curse was once tattooed_

_"Its gone. He's cured" she said softly, and then her face turned hard. "He is not to leave the perimeter, he is still considered a missing nin, and until then I want 3 anbu on stand by and chakra restraints binded onto him at all times." Then swivelled and left the room, not meeting Sakura's pained face._

_Sakura watched as the medics stripped the Uchiha of all clothing, leaving him in his most vulnerable state. This isn't right, she thought to herself, where is Naruto, he would know what to do, then let out a choked, desperate sob at the futile thought. Shizune turned to the source of grieving, having forgotten that Sakura hadn't moved, eyes focused on her pale team mates naked body. She stopped what she was doing and approached the distraught pink haired girl.._

_"I'm so sorry Sakura, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The jutsu's and techniques that will be conducted are confidential…I promise that nothing will happen to him. Get some rest. I think you need to start mourning for your loss" she said as she ushered Sakura out of the door and into the arms of Ino._

_"Take care of her" said Shizune before closing the door with a sad apologetic look. It took all her will not to break down and cry for Naruto, he had meant so much to her as well as Tsunade. She worried about Tsunade, she was never able to handle grief well. This would be adding further heartache to all those she has lost._

_Outside the room, Sakura sat on the bench, numb to the world. For some odd reason her mind was blank. She felt disconnected from the world and confused. She felt an arm squeeze her shoulder and looked to Ino, who was silently crying. When Sakura looked at her again, she gasped in horror and pain. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin; she thought it was Naruto who was holding her. At the recognition, she felt as if her chest had been pummelled by a boulder. She couldn't breathe. She knelt over, gasping for air, trying to collect herself, but failed continuously as her mind whirled. Sakura clutched her head, trying to stop the thoughts from bombarding her head. She needed to get away. At the sound of familiar footsteps, Sakura looked up to the owner._

_Kakashi. His face was pale and his eye sad. He glanced at Sakura, and hurried towards her. As he neared she realised that his eye was red. _

_"Sakura" he said painfully._

_At hearing his voice, Sakura shook her head in denial. _

_"no…no…no, no –"_

_"Sakura" he repeated as he held her hands._

_"no, NO! NO! NO!" she started screaming. Pushing him away, shrugging off Ino's arm. This wasn't happening. This wasn't going to happen._

_Kakashi caught her in his arms. She refused to let this become her reality. She continued to scream, punching against his chest, trying to break free._

_He wouldn't let go, holding her tightly. "Sakura" he repeated, "enough!"_

_She refused to listen, only to realise that she couldn't stop. _

_She felt another hand rubbing her back, it was smaller and delicate._

_"Please Sakura. Please stop screaming" pleaded Ino through her own sobs._

_"Sakura," whispered Kakashi softly yet desperately in her ear, "he wouldn't want this. It would hurt him to see you like this"_

_Sakura's screaming subsided, replaced with tears of anguish. Kakashi picked her up and walked to the bench, sitting and rocking his ex-student. His bottom lip quivered and his eye watered, he'd lost a sensei, and now his student. Father and son. He was left with a broken girl and an unconscious traitorous student. _

"Naruto" she said through choked sobs, then cried harder.

_Several hours had passed as Kakashi sat outside the room, no longer rocking his sleeping student. He looked down at her, every now and then she would let out a sob and mutter both their names, but mostly his. Telling him to come back, that it was his turn now. _

_He turned to his side to see Ino sleeping against Shikimaru, with his arm around his wife, as he stared blankly at the wall. News had spread. The future Hokage had sacrificed himself in order to save the last Uchiha, a missing nin. _

_When the interrogation room door finally opened, Kakashi watched as Shizune sat beside him on the bench. All was silent. Shikimaru turned expectantly, waiting for news._

"_He's been stabilised. No fatal wounds. But will remain unconscious for the week, until the chakra restraints have been permanently placed on him, until further notice of his position as missing nin. Right now, Hokage-sama is trying to come up with a back up story in order to save the Uchiha from execution. But he will still suffer for some consequences of his actions." _

_Shizune turned to look at Sakura and Ino, both asleep. _

"_You can put them in the room across the hall. There are spare beds"_

_Kakashi nodded and stood up._

"_I'll take her home" said Shikimaru, referring to Ino._

_When Kakashi returned empty handed, he turned to Shizune to address her._

"_I want to see him"_

"_Hai"_

a/n: as you prob realised, this fic will have lots of flash backs, so you can sort of understand the current situation.

Also, the reason for Sakura's reaction to kakashi is because seeing him approach her made the death of Naruto sink in fully. At the end of "come back home" she cried for both team mates, but more so for Sasuke.

Leave a review, I would love to hear what you guys think about the sequel.

Oh and my updating atm might be once a fortnight since exams are kicking in.


	2. Promise Made

Lost and Found

_Promises are meant to be kept._

When Sakura calmed her chaotic emotions, she made a small prayer, placed an orange rose among the dozens of flowers always filling his grave and walked away, promising to return.

By the time she reached the bustling market, her emotions had calmed, she always felt oddly relieved after visiting, yet overcome by a wave of sadness and loss.

After buying a bundle of groceries, she headed off into the direction that was not her home. She used the backstreets to find the small isolated unit she knew all too well.

When she reached the front door, she knocked and waited. When there was no reply, she walked in. The rooms were dark and empty. She placed the groceries on the kitchen bench, only to find the lean Uchiha at the sink, staring blankly through the window.

"Hey Sasuke. You hungry?"

Her question remained unanswered as he did not acknowledge her.

Sakura sighed sadly.

He hadn't spoken since his meeting with Tsunade almost a year ago, after being released. He's been silent and impassive ever since. Sometimes he would sit for hours in the same position. Staring with glassy eyes at an empty spot in the room.

_When sakura woke, she was confused as to what day it was and what hour. As she moved to get out of bed, she realised she was still in her dirty clothes. _

"_You're awake" greeted Kakashi with relief._

"_How long have I been out?" she asked._

"_3 days"_

_His response was followed by silence._

"_The funeral is this afternoon. All of Konoha will be there, as will the Kazekage and feudal lords from all round the fire country"_

_Sakura gasped. It was really happening. Her chest felt so tight, she struggled to breathe. Kakashi shot out of his chair, his hand resting on the small of her back._

"_Breathe, Sakura. Just breathe" he murmured for several minutes._

_When Sakura calmed down, she looked at Kakashi in the eye, "I want to see him" she stated._

_Kakashi nodded. "but not now." _

"I went to the market today. How about some miso ramen?"

At the word 'ramen', Sasuke's head shot up as his body stiffened. Her words fell to an eerie and tense silence. Sakura realised her mistake and pushed any further thoughts away. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then for him.

_The funeral wasn't what she expected, simply because she never expected it. Dressed in nothing but a black kimono, she walked silently along side Kakashi, Ino and Hinata. Hinata's eyes had yet to stop watering, and her lip had yet to stop quivering. When she had received the grave news, she had simply stopped breathing. Kiba was there to catch her when her body shut down._

The only sound audible during the meal was the sound of Sakura's chopsticks against her bowl filled with miso ramen. Every now and then, Sakura would glance at Sasuke who had yet to touch his dinner. His eyes were focused intently on the broth, but Sakura knew his mind was elsewhere and that his eyes were not seeing ramen, but a distant memory. Like her, he was still healing, only slower.

_It had been a week since the funeral, a week since Konoha was swamped with foreigners and representatives of the 5 kages who had all come to pay their respects to the ninja they were in debt to. Gaara, the Kazekage, had personally come to Konoha to pay his respects, and was the last to leave. Gaara had demanded to see Sasuke in privacy. The last remaining Uchiha had been sedated for the last couple of days, but had begun to regain consciousness. He was chained to his bedside and had chakra restraints places on his chest, wrists and ankles._

_Sakura had waited outside the door, having escorted Gaara. She herself had not seen Sasuke since the day she'd returned him to Konoha. She didn't think she was ready to see him. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence, and then she heard Gaara's low murmuring, which was unsurprisingly not followed by a reply or acknowledgment. Sakura was aware that her comrade had not spoken a word since he'd regained consciousness. As she continued to listen, unable to decipher the words being spoken, she realised that Gaara's voice was rising and beginning to sound like angry growls. The words were muffled out by the barrier of the door. But when Sakura heard the sound of chains thrashing violently, she decided to intervene. When the growls became a roar, Sakura burst through the door and was shocked by the scene that stood before her. Gaara hadn't heard her enter. He was too distracted with the man in front of him as he continued to grab Sasuke by the shoulders, staring intently at the raven haired man._

_"His life will not be wasted!" snarled Gaara._

_Sasuke's face was blank, his eyes did not stare at Gaara, but instead on the figure behind him, at Sakura. Sakura's breath caught at the lifeless stare of her team-mate, it was void of emotion, of hope. It was the first time he'd seen her and seeing her wasn't able to heal him, she thought tragically, it wasn't going to be that easy. He was hurting for Naruto, his best friend, his brother, his saviour. They've both gone and left me; she thought sadly, nothing is ever going to be the same._

_Gaara's head snapped into her direction as he let go of Sasuke. He looked so intimidating and frightening that it made Sakura shiver. Sasuke fell back limply in his bed, silent, staring at the ceiling._

_Gaara walked out of the room then waited at the door for Sakura to follow. Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke in despair. All she wanted to do was sit by his bedside and heal the wounds of emotion. But she couldn't. It seemed that the Kazekage requested her presence. She followed him out of the room and walked silently by his side in the corridor. When they left the building and were away from the public eye in an empty park, Gaara stopped walking and pivoted to face her. The sudden movement startled Sakura._

_"Do you intend on fulfilling his wishes?" he asked bluntly._

_Both knew who the 'he' was._

_Sakura nodded, her throat was tight and she didn't seem to be able to talk._

_"I want to make sure that you will do whatever it takes…help him, heal him, rehabilitate him…not for his own sake, but for him…his life will not be wasted."_

_"H-hai" choked Sakura. Looking at Gaara reminded her so much of Naruto, it was because of him that this man could feel, could finally live and love._

_"At first it will seem that Uchiha is not progressing, but it will take time... I will also vouch for his innocence instead of being marked as a missing nin, its what he…Naruto," he said hesitantly, testing his limits, "its what he would have wanted-"_

_"I know" said Sakura_

_"And I need you to promise me," Gaara paused to control his wavering voice; his eyes were staring intently at the pink haired woman. "…don't give up"_

_Sakura nodded as a tear trickled down her face. With out thinking, she reached out her hand to place it on his shoulder, only to be stopped when he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from such displays of comfort. Startled, Sakura paused, but then with her grabbed hand, she pulled him down to a vacant park bench. Gaara let go and followed. Both sat in silence. Sakura held her head in her hands, giving Gaara sidelong glances. She also worried about him._

_"You need to let people in, don't carry the weight of your grief by yourself. Share it, only then will you heal. I'm sure you've been told that before" she said softly. _

_Then with force, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze which wasn't entirely comforting as he stiffened at her touch. When she removed her hand, both continued to sit in silence. Each in their own world. _

_After some time, Gaara stood up._

_"I must return to Suna." He said awkwardly._

_"Have a safe journey" replied Sakura._

_Gaara nodded, and then awkwardly held out his hand. Sakura glanced at it with a smile and shook it. He left without a backward glance._

-

-

-

-

a/n: hopefully gaara wasn't too out of character, expressing emotion and all.

Reviews would be nice, so I can know what the readers are thinking, and with that comes inspiration. (=


	3. No content

Lost and Found

_Noughts had, all is spent_

_where our desire is got without content_

_Macbeth _

Sakura got up from the table and went into the kitchen to wash her bowl. She'd been following this routine ever since he'd been let out. She remembered when Tsunade had discussed the requirements and procedure that would take place for the next 5 years. She had called it probationary. He was to be constantly watched and monitored for the first 3 years. But getting there hadn't been easy.

_"You will be examining Uchiha Sasuke from here on out, monitoring his condition and physique. Consider yourself his private nurse. Do you have any objections?" asked the hokage._

_"No Tsunade-sama"_

_"Ok, you will begin today. It won't be easy…don't expect any miracles."_

_Sakura nodded and left the room._

_As she stood outside his confined cell, her legs shook from the nerves and her stomach was wound tight. She forced herself to grab for the door and open it with a fake smile plastered on her face. When she entered, she quickly glanced at the body in the bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him slumped and asleep. Quietly she moved, checking his monitor and the clipboard with all the information. After a few moments, she stopped, looking at him properly for the first time. Her heart hurt at the sight of his sleeping form. She wished she could say he looked peaceful, but it would be a lie. His brow was sweaty and wrinkled. His face was cringing, from what, she didn't know. She was informed by Shizune that he would sometimes wake up in the dead of the night screaming as if in agony, then abruptly stop, stunned, then start shaking uncontrollably, mumbling incoherently. Shizune had said that his mind was reliving the traumas of the past._

_There was a stir from the body in the bed. Sakura watched him squirm and writhe uncomfortably from side to side. His heart beat on the monitor seemed to slowly speed up. She watched as his parched lips parted, silently mouthing words. Then his body had suddenly jerked and his hand flew to his shoulder, covering it as if it were a bleeding wound. Sakura looked at the monitor, his heart was beating uncontrollably. She let chakra flow through her fingertips to calm his nerves, but it was futile. He began to move uncontrollably as if having a fit. A moan would escape his mouth. But then return to his silent words. Sakura got a soaked cloth and began to dab his forehead. As she neared, she could hear his voice mumble a set of words repeatedly. She could just make out the words, it sounded as if he were calling for someone. When his body began to jerk uncontrollably and his heart pounding furiously, Sakura jumped up and tried to wake him up. She shook his shoulders, and then tapped his cheeks. He was unresponsive, except for the words he repeated, they got louder and desperate._

_What is he saying?, thought Sakura. She strained her ears to make out the words._

_"Come back" _

_"I'm here Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere. But I need you to wake up. Please, just wake up" _

_Sakura let a large amount of chakra flow into his body, it was supposed to feel like adrenaline and awaken his mind. _

_Sakura stumbled back when his hand lashed out and connected with her face. The blow made her eyes sting. She pushed the pain aside and returned to his side._

_"Sasuke!" she continued to call._

_Sakura grabbed the smelling salt from the table nearby and shoved it under his nose. She watched as his bloodshot eyes shot open, shocked and horrified._

_"NARUTO!" he roared._

_Sakura's hand dropped from his face. A heavy silence fell in the room, except for the sound of Sasuke's heavy panting. Sasuke's eyes darted around the room, confused with his whereabouts. His eyes fell on Sakura, bewildered. He tightened his grip on his shoulder, at the feeling of no pain; he released his hand and glanced underneath, no longer seeing the cursed seal. Sakura watched as his current situation dawned on him. She watched as he slumped back on the bed, silently staring at the ceiling. His head then slowly turned to her direction. He stared at her emptily. Sakura could no longer control herself so she turned and left the room. Her back slumped against the wall, allowing her self to sink to the ground as tears soaked her face. She cried quietly outside his room in despair. She wasn't strong enough. She wished she didn't have to do this. She wished this was happening to someone else. Not to them, not to her. But life wasn't fair, it never was. She remembered Gaara. He never deserved all the foul in his life. She also remembered his words from their last encounter, 'his life will not be wasted'. No, she thought to her self as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. It won't be wasted. She would be strong. For her and for him. Sakura dried her eyes and re-entered the room with a smile._

Sakura returned to the table. His bowl was half empty. Sakura smiled. He was making some progress she thought willingly. He never used to eat in her presence, or anybodies for that matter. Sakura placed her hands neatly on the table, and looked up at him with a huge smile.

"How was your day?"

Sasuke got up from the table and left. She watched him walk to his room and close the door. She let out a sigh as her shoulders sagged. It's not supposed to be like this, we're supposed to…supposed to…be friends, she thought exasperatedly. Not like two strangers who have not experienced and endured pain together. Who were not healing from the same wound. Grieving for the same person.

-----

_When the incident of his nightmare had continued to occur, Sakura promised herself that she would act boldly and try to offer him comfort, but she hadn't expected it when it came. He wasn't thrashing. His heart rate was stable and his lips were not moving in a crazed manner. When she was readjusting the tubes in his wrist, he had grabbed her hand and shot up from the bed, gasping. It was then that his heart on the monitor beeped crazily and his shoulders slumped forward. He'd let go of her hand and rocked his head in his hands. Sakura placed her hand on his head and ran her hand through his hair softly, trying to calm him. He hadn't noticed as he tried to labour his breathing. It was only an hour later that he snapped out of his world and realised there was a hand on his head. His head shot up and his eyes focused on hers. It was only then, after 7 weeks that she finally saw some emotion in his eyes. But it wasn't what she hoped. It was anger, disgust. He grabbed her wrist from his hand and yanked it off of him. Sakura turned pink and apologised for invading his privacy. It was also then the first time he'd spoken to her._

_"Haven't you been doing that since I've been imprisoned? Invading my privacy"_

_"N-no! Never! I've been assigned to monitor you. And I also want you to get better. I've missed you so much. So has Kakashi-san. He visits everyday. We hope things can be how they used to-"_

_"A foolish thought. Nothing will ever be the same" he retorted coldly._

Sakura glanced up tiredly at the sound of an impatient grunt. She glanced up to see a half naked Uchiha standing in the middle of the room, with nothing but boxer shorts. His pale chest was scattered with battle scars, no longer smooth as it was during his adolescence. There were a few on his body from his most current battle. One of 12 months ago between him and his best friend. Sakura glanced at the seal over his heart. A chakra restraint. There were four more, one on each wrist and ankle. Sakura heaved herself off the chair and grabbed her medical bag. It was a routine. Each day she was to visit him, examine him, it was her 3-5 year long mission. But both knew that she would come regardless. Sakura walked to Sasuke with her clip board of consistent data. She knew that standing half naked every day would hurt any mans pride to be examined pettily by a female. By a team-mate you once considered to be pathetic and weak.

She placed her cold hands on his chest. His stomach contracted at the cold feeling, but he did not stir. It was always an awkward silence when this took place. Usually Sakura would fill it with cheery talk. Her hands roamed his chest and seal, applying chakra here and there, wherever appropriate. She would examine his healing scars on his stomach. She knew she would never ask him to lie on a table to make examining him easier. It would only humiliate him further. Sakura grabbed his hands and checked that the chakra restraints were not faulty or draining him from too much chakra. She always checked to make sure he was receiving a sufficient amount. Next she dropped to her knees and checked his ankles, then she would examine his back, then his neck and shoulder where his seal was once placed. She was specifically ordered to monitor the chakra flow in that region and contact the Hokage immediately at any random bursts of chakra in that area. She wanted to make sure that it really was destroyed. Then she would return to the front and face him as she examined his pupils. It was then that she would usually fill the time with small talk, to avoid the cold empty look of his eyes.

In more ways than one, she was also sorry that the examination would end. It was only during this time that she was able to touch him, to try to connect with him. For the sake of prolonging the end of the examination, Sakura got out her stethoscope and placed it over his heart. It had been a while since she'd recorded his heart beats. She looked up to Sasuke and smiled sweetly. One hand held the equipment against his chest while the other was slightly placed on his shoulder, covering the top right of his chest. She did this to try and provide him some sort of basis of human contact and closure he was overdue with from a friend. She listened to the rhythm of his heart, and it did truly soothe her.

She removed the stethoscope from his chest and placed it on his back. It was usually then that she wished she could wrap her arms around him and heal him. It was usually by then that she was overcome by a wave of sadness. She wished so hard that she could talk with him.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the bell. Sakura packed away her things and answered the door.

"Yo"

"Ohio Kaka-sensei. Come in. we just had dinner. I'll heat some up for you"

"No need to. I just ate before, I decided to see how my 2 favourite students are doing" he said with a smile as he stepped into the house.

Sakura closed the door behind him and followed. This was almost routine. Kakashi would come whenever he wasn't on a mission. She hadn't seen him in months.

"My my my," said Kakashi with a smirk, glancing at Sasuke, who remained standing half naked in the middle of the room. "I hadn't known the two of you were in the middle of something. I wouldn't have interrupted"

Sasuke grunted, and then gave him the flick of the finger before walking to his bedroom to get changed. Sakura shot her ex-sensei a dirty look.

"Must you make things even more awkward then it already is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Sakura's shoulders sagged as she let out a sigh and sank on a nearby couch. She rubbed her head with her hands. She felt a body kneel before her. Sakura raised her head to be met by Kakashi's critical gaze.

"How is everything?" he asked softly.

"The same. No response. Stable body. Mute when I'm around. An occasional grunt" she answered softly.

"This is good. He is making progress-"

"No, no he isn't. Not when I'm around. But you, just being with him in the room for five seconds, you got a response, an emotion out of him." She stated bitterly. It wasn't fair.

"No one said this was going to be easy-"

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I've realised?" she felt her voice shrill.

"Calm down Sakura" urged Kakashi.

"No! I will not calm down!"

Sakura gasped when she felt her companions chakra seep into her body, forcing her to calm down. She hung her head in shame at her outburst.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I know" he replied, then grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the couch.

Just as he did, Sasuke walked back into the room, fully clothed.

"How about we go for a walk and you can both inform me on what's been happening"

"I can't, I have to go home, I've got an early shift tomorrow" said Sakura apologetically.

"Why don't we walk you home?"

"That would be nice. I'll get my coat"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

a/n: I cant remember the exact words for the macbeth quote, but its close. I'll fix it up later, if anyone has a problem with the misquoting.

just a heads up, I will be shocking with updates. Im in the midst of exams. I also lack inspiration to write. Sitting in a humid room doing chem isn't exactly igniting my passion for writing.

Share your views with me, constructive criticism is welcome. Hopefully you all are enjoying it (=


	4. Cold and Secluded

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**a/n: sorry for the late update. I am suffering from a writers block and am feeling too lazy to overcome it. Schools out and I am in holiday-mode. **

**Anyway, enjoy (=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cold and Secluded**

_False face must hide what the false heart doth know_

- Macbeth

The trio walked side by side in silence. Kakashi stood in between Sasuke and Sakura. The moon was barely visible in the dark sky, making it hard to see the deserted street they walked by.

"I've been told to give you two something from my last mission. While I can't talk of it, I can tell you that it took place in the land of the waves. I stumbled upon Inari. I hadn't even recognised him. He's grown so much"

Kakashi dug into his jacket and took out two scrolls. He handed each one to his old students. Sakura silently opened hers, while Sasuke let the hand holding the scroll drop to his side. Kakashi, who stood near Sakura could hear her heat beat race as she opened and stared at the scrolls content. He knew what was in it, as he too received one. Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to calm her rapid heart.

"Breathe, Sakura." And she did, gasping with shock at the realistically yet painted portrait of her deceased comrade.

"It's beautiful" she said through a tight throat.

"I know" replied Kakashi silently.

No one asked Sasuke to open his, the trio simply continued to walk silently. Kakashi slung his arm around Sakura's shoulder, when he felt her body waver from the unexpected gift. He too had to admit, the painted portrait was startlingly real.

When they reached Sakura's flat, Sakura detached herself from her ex-sensei, who gave her shoulder a squeeze in goodbye. She turned to Sasuke who was staring idly at the flat, not at her.

"Sasuke-kun" she called. There was no response. Once again his mind had left reality. His expression was dark and broody.

"Sasuke!" she called again.

This time his head slowly turned to her direction. His expression was blank and cold.

"Have a good-night. I'll see you tomorrow" she said before bowing her head. It was formal. But it was all she could manage. He would never allow her to touch his body outside examination.

Sakura turned and pumped chakra into her feet as she launched herself 2 storeys up to land at her window sill. Kakashi waited till she entered her room and waved them off before turning around, digging his hands in his pockets.

The 2 grown men walked in silence.

"Do you feel trapped?" asked Kakashi casually. "Are you constantly tempted to leave Konoha forever?"

Sasuke turned to face the silver haired jounin. Such talk was obviously treason.

"Or do you think you will be able to find peace in Konoha, the land of your ancestors" he continued.

Sasuke parted his lips, then shut them.

The two continued to walk in silence. Kakashi knew he had to try and motivate Sasuke, to push him forward, away from his haunting past, before it fully engulfed him, crippling his ability to live on unburdened.

Kakashi sighed audibly as he looked to the sky scattered with tiny stars, consciously changing their path towards a different location.

"Did I ever tell you that my sensei, the one who trained me was Naruto's father?"

Sasuke's step faulted as he stopped walking, turning to face the also stationary silver haired jounin.

"Yes," said Kakashi with a sad smile, "the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, was his father…so alike they were" added Kakashi softly.

Sasuke continued to walk, suppressing whatever emotion that tried to breakthrough, deliberately not identifying it.

"While he was my sensei, I also had two other comrades. Uchiha Obito and Rin. Actually, its ironical how similar we were to you guys. Me and Obito never used to get along. He was tardy and easy going, while I was strict and law abiding. Rin on the other hand was much like Sakura. The peace maker and healer. Obito and I would bicker how you and Naruto once did during your genin years.

"Obito reminded me very much of Naruto. Both were undermined by the elders, for different reasons, but nonetheless both strived to prove themselves to the village and Obito to me, and Naruto to you.

"But then we were assigned a mission, to ambush the enemy. We split into 2 teams. Yondaime went solo, while Obito, Rin and I were a cell. We were ambushed, Rin was kidnapped. I intended to desert Rin in order to fulfil the mission, I had believed that sacrifices sometimes needed to be made, that was 'the law', and that emotions needed to be set aside…but then he made me realise, that saving your friend is more important than completing a mission, that 'those who don't even care for their comrades are worse than trash'", Sasuke looked up to his ex sensei, recalling the exact same words Kakashi lectured team 7 after they'd failed the first test. While this story did spark his interest, finally being informed about his ex sensei's past life, he still didn't understand its purpose.

"To cut to the chase, after we ambushed the enemy inside a cave and I'd already lost my left eye in battle, the cave began to collapse. We'd freed Rin, but as we tried to escape, I got hit by a boulder. Then in a flash, Obito had come to my aid, moved me out of harms way and took the hit of the boulder. Half his body was buried under it. He sacrificed his life for mine. Then he gave me the second greatest gift, his Sharingan. His death changed me. I made sure it didn't go to waste. I wished to honour him, and to redeem myself, for my past actions, my coldness and alienation of emotion."

Kakashi paused, he wasn't used to story telling his past, but then cleared his throat and continued. Sasuke's expression hadn't altered, he didn't seem to pay much attention.

"The point I'm trying to make is that it's no use blocking those trying to help you. You know very well that your best friend, honourable jounin, and worthy protector of the village, Naruto, sacrificed his future, for you. But when he did, he didn't expect regret or the need for you to redeem yourself. He just wanted you back. Maybe he was being selfish, seeing how you don't seem to appreciate his doing," Kakashi paused, feeling slight satisfaction at the slight clench in the Uchiha's jaw. "but I cant help but think he did it because he was trying to free you…of every burden that fell upon you after your families massacre."

Kakashi was surprised when Sasuke let escape a small grunt. It was more than he expected. It was more than enough at the moment. It signified that he understood, that he absorbed the conversation enough to react. That slowly, ever so slowly, he just might begin to accept his situation, his present situation and move on.

Kakashi's body froze as he felt a twig snap in the distance. Quietly, he slipped a pair of kunai into his hands. He glanced at Sasuke, who also stilled at the note of the twig. Kakashi looked away as Sasuke instinctively searched his clothes for a kunai, only to find none, and having his face twist in anguish and a sense of loss. Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to stand behind, to which the Uchiha complied, his face plastered with the most emotionless expression at the realisation of his vulnerable and defenceless stance. Kakashi inched closer to the source of the sound, a bush, only to have a rabbit spring randomly out and hop away, unaware of the consequential and tense situation it had created.

Kakashi let out a forced laugh and gave Sasuke a one eyed smile when he'd checked that coast was clear. When he opened his eye again, he wished he hadn't as he watched as the night cloaked his former student, his body hunched forward, silent and broody. Whatever progress made by Kakashi was extinguished by the incident. For Sasuke, to feel useless and defenceless was a heavy blow, for him, or any once powerful ninja. It also seemed that Sakura's hard work seemed to also fade. What stood before Kakashi was not Sasuke with the intention of moving on, but a cold, secluded creature, trapped in his miseries.

It was then that to Kakashi's horror, a thought slipped his mind, startling himself.

He wished that Sasuke had never been found if it meant that Naruto's life wouldn't have been wasted. If it meant that he had a student that would live life at its fullest, rather than drowning in a fated despair.

At that exact moment, Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes, sharingan-less, but still able to probe into his former sensei's soul, his mind, and understood the very emotion expressed and the thought that crossed Kakashi's mind, right before turning away to walk in the direction of his apartment, away from the approaching cemetery.

.

.

.

.

a/n: here is another angst chapter. Leave me your thoughts, leave a review. I lack inspiration.

Just out of curiosity, is anyone reading this without having read the prequel, Com back Home? If so, are you slightly confused?

Oh, and from here on out, my updates will prob be very irregular, but I will try my all mighty best to update.

Tc.


	5. AN: Delay

A/N: firstly, Happy New Years Day!

Now onto the bad news. My computer had copped a whole heap of viruses (Trojans and worms- on my stupid behalf) which had made it difficult to access and use. And then during the 37 degree Celsius weather that we had Victoria, Australia, while it snowed in America, my comp sorta blew up. I'm not sure what happened but the wireless key board and mouse stopped working and my screen is stuffed up. Hence, while I have the chapters ready to be posted, I cannot as I do not have any backups and have to wait until my sis or bro fix the comp.

Sorry guys, it may be a while until I update these fics.

Tc.


End file.
